grounded
by jimbo74
Summary: Sam and Freddie are lost on a stranded island after they crashed landed. will they survive... each other and will they work together and find their true feelings each other. Are they alone?
1. out with it then out cold

(Sam's POV)

Three days until the sophomore trip, Carls. Oh and hey Freddork. I'm just so excited that I'm actually going on this trip.

Hey Sam he said.

Great, can you believe how fast the year. It seemed like yesterday you were bragging about how you were going on the school funded trip to Australia Carly said.

It seemed that she had disappointment in her eyes. She really wanted to come but, her father was coming down for a visit. So she had to choose to go or stay. Of course she chose to stay, she hardly gets to see her dad because he works for the military.

And the best part is there will be no Freddie.

Wow Sam is all Carly had to say about that.

(Freddie's POV)

I was standing by my locker when I hear Sam tell Carly that she was excited for the senior trip. Then she greeted me with her usually insult.

Oh and Hey Freddork.

I just took the insult and said hey Sam.

Then she kept on rambling on about how she was going on the senior trip. Then she said the best part was that I wasn't going to be there. I just laughed in my head and thought to myself should I ruin her day and tell I was actually going on the trip but I decided to keep to myself for now.

Then speaks to me hey Freddork what's up with you.

I just stood there before I answered.

Anytime now would be nice Freddork. She demanded

Um I stuttered. I guess nothing just standing here thinking.

I can see that but what were thinking about?

I tried to dodge the question with a question.

Why should you care?

I don't know it looked like you were thinking really hard about something.

Oh well its nothing, nothing at all.

Tell me now! She demanded

Or what?

Before I knew it she threw her left then her right. They connected with my jaw. Then she hit him in the gut.

Okay I'll tell you I'm going on the trip too i gasped. Then everything went black.

(Sam's POV)

Freddie was just standing there, doing nothing, just smiling.

Hey Freddork what's up with you.

He looked a little funny trying to think of what to say to my question.

Anytime now would be nice Freddork.

Um he stuttered.

I guess nothing just standing here thinking.

I can see that but what were thinking about.

He tried to dodge the question with a question.

Why should you care.

I don't know it looked like you were thinking really hard about something.

Oh well its nothing, nothing at all.

Tell me now!

Or what.

Before he knew it I throw my left then my right. They connected with his jaw. Then I hit him in the gut.

Okay I'll tell you I'm going on the sophomore trip.

I threw one last punch, and he fell with a thump.


	2. enough

(Freddie's POV)

My eyes flittered open, just to find Sam on top of me screaming

No! No! You are going to ruin my trip.

Then she raised her hand to strike me again, but this time I caught her hand. I stared at her. She had the look of shock on her face. I liked it.

I'm not the same wimpy Freddie you use to know I chuckled.

Her eyes filled with anger. She threw her left but, I caught it as well. She couldn't believe what just happened. I saw it in her eyes.

Get off!

There was no response from her so I said it louder but before I knew it. I was yelling

GET OFF NOW!

Then I used all my strength to push Sam off my body it was easier than I thought it would be. She was shocked to see me do this but s shocked to see pin her almost instantly.

While I had her pinned I said enough. She was struggling to break free. I spoke again not at a screaming voice.

ENOUGH! Sam enough, just stop.

She stopped moving. But what I saw shocked me. S-Sam was crying. I thought I would never in all of my life would I see Sam cry.

I loosened up and she pushed me off and ran out the front of the school.

Sam, Sam I'm sorry is the last thing I told her before ran out the door.

(Sam POV)

I ran off school campus as fast as I could.

Me crying that's impossible, especially in front of Freddie. I looked behind me and saw Carly running toward me.

Sam are you okay. I still had my back turned. When she walked toward me and then I turned. She saw the streaks of tears running down my face.

Sam what's wrong, is this because of the trip.

No I said under my breath.

Then what's it about?

I sniffled then said it's about Freddie.

Oh she said.

I never wanted Freddie to think I am weak.

Sam, you're not weak.

I heard but it didn't come from Carly's voice. I turned to a familiar face. It was Freddie.

I quickly changed my attitude.

What do you want Freddork.

I just came out here to say I'm sorry.

I turned from him.

I felt Carly's hand on my shoulder. I shrugged her off.

Then rage over powered my mind.

I screamed. Get away from me! Get the fuck away!

I heard Carly turn and start to cry then she walked away.

S-Sam Freddie said.

Didn't you hear me, go away.

He fell silent then said I'm sorry and walked away.

There I stood alone I felt so alone now. I thought to myself why does Freddie have to go on the trip.


	3. smiles and eyes

(OV Sam POV)

I haven't spoken to anybody since, Freddie and I had fought. The thought of me crying in front of Freddie still had me shaking. But today is supposed to be a happy day. At first I thought I was going to hate the fact that Freddie was coming on the trip. But now what the worst that could happen, I had all my bags packed and was ready to say my good byes.

I walked out of my apartment; I headed down to Carly's. I stood in front of her place; I reached for the door but hesitated. Then I sighed and did what I always did I barged right in her apartment. I headed striate for her fridge but stopped at the sight of Freddie. I instantly looked down form him.

I don't know why but I felt awkward whenever I saw him. I didn't know what to say, I saw him open his mouth to speak but before he could Carly had come down stairs and very excitedly greeted me with a hug.

How are you Sam?

I'm fine now Carly.

So you decide to go on the trip after all.

Yeah I wouldn't miss this for anything.

That's really good to know.

I was beginning to feel like myself again. I heard spencer's voice coming from upstairs. He was shouting.

FIRE!

Carly shouted what this time and ran to where he was. I couldn't help but smile. I looked over to Freddie who shaking his head in laughter. Our eyes met but I didn't feel awkward anymore. I thought he had a nice smile. What I said to myself. Why would I think that? But before I said something Freddie had asked how have you been?

I've been fine.

Oh that's good. So are you ready for the trip Sam.

Yeah I have everything pack and ready to go.

Me too so what are you bringing

Oh just some clothes. How about you?

Well I pack a suit case and a backpack; I have emergency supplies in my backpack as well as some clothes.

Let me guess your mom packed it.

He had a look of embarrassment on his face. I could help but laugh.

What it's not funny.

Yes it is Freddie.

Wait what did you call me?

Um I called you Freddie, that's your name isn't it.

Yeah but you never call me that.

Well I could go back to old insults Freddork.

No, no Sam I think I like my name more.

He had a smile on his face; I had that same feeling I had before. I quickly changed the subject,

So when do we leave.

He looked at his watch and said in about an hour.

Well then we better go then.

Yeah I suppose so he said.

I yelled good bye.

Good bye Sam have fun Carly said, you too Freddie.

Thanks I will Freddie said.

And we left her house. We walked down the hallway to find Mrs. Benson waiting for Freddie.

Are you ready she asked him?

Yeah mom I'm ready.

He looked at me and asked do you want to ride with us.

Um I stuttered.

Then I said sure. Just let me go get my stuff.

Okay ill meet you mom down at the car.

He followed me to my apartment. When we reached my door, I opened it and tossed a bag. It landed with a thump on his chest.

What do you have again Sam.

Just clothes I said.

(Freddie's POV)

Thank god she only had a few bags I thought to myself. I walked behind Sam so not to slow her down but for some reason she stayed me. We reached the bottom floor and were headed striate for the car.

When we reached the car I was completely out of breath. Right before I got to the car, I tripped over one of the dangling bags. It had sent everything in the air. I landed on the hard concrete and everything landed back on top of me.

I dug my way from under her bags to find my mom hovering over me.

Are you okay?

Yes I'm fine.

I started to laugh and Sam was already laughing.

We laugh for a few minutes as I was helped up by Sam. I looked at Sam who still had a smile on but couldn't help but notice her beautiful blues eyes.

I felt confused so I just went back to loading the car.

**Hey thanks for reading. How was the chapter it was longer then my last two.**

**Please review and give any feedback. Thanks guys and till next time.**


	4. let it be

(Freddie POV)

I have never been on a private jet before I thought to myself as Sam and I stared at the magnificent plane.

Wow Sam said.

You can say that again.

I heard from a familiar voice. I turned to see who the voice belong to. A smile raised on my face when I saw it was Gibby, but he wasn't alone. He was with Ruben. He saw Sam and gave her a wink. She rolled her eyes. I don't why, but as soon as he did that I felt rage begin to build. That smile was soon gone. We talked until the pilot said we are now boarding. I threw my bag on my back and used both hands to pick up Sam's belonging.

While I did all the work Ruben was flirting with Sam. My fist clenched around the handles of Sam's bag.

I placed the bags in the luggage compartment. I turned to see Sam's eyes pleading for help. Ruben was trying to sit in the seat next to her. I chuckled and walked up to Ruben. I told him that Sam wanted to sit next to me and not you. He backed up smiled and sat with Gibby.

Sam thanked me.

I can't stand that guy sometimes.

Tell me about it I said.

We both laughed.

(Sam's POV)

We continued to the point right the pilot was shutting the door of the plane.

But heard screaming outside, the pilot released the door. Freddie's mom had climbed on the plane and said Freddie bear you forgot your sunscreen. I couldn't help but crack a smile.

Thanks mom he said with his face as red as a cherry.

His mom left the plane. I was still smiling. Freddie had his head hung down low. Ruben was chuckling.

I ignored it I think he did too. He pulled his pearpod out. He put one earphone in, turned it on and closed his eyes.

I nudged him in the side and asked what are you listening to?

Um, I'm listening to the Beatles.

My face reddens when I told him I never heard the Beatles before.

He chuckled and gave me an earphone.

Here listen he said

I took the earphone. This is let it be he said. The song was soothing. I closed my eyes and began to drift. Then I was gone when it reached the chorus.

_Let it be let it be let it be let it be. Whisper words of wisdom._

(Freddie's POV)

I looked at Sam. She was asleep. She looked at peace.

She jerked. I thought to myself she must be dreaming. I wonder what she was dreaming about.

I yawned closed my eyes on the song _don't fear the reaper_. I laid my head back. I drifted to sleep. I drifted to sleep right next to Sam Puckett.

**A/N how was the chapter. Continue to read and till next time. Please review bye guys.**


	5. The dream

(Freddie's POV)

_I walked down a narrow hallway. I don't know where it leads, but for some reason I kept walking. It was like I had no control over my body. The hallway was like any other hallway long, and boring. It seemed to go forever but I met the end of it. At the end of the hallway, there was a door. The door had exit sign above it. I walked through it. It led to a field. _

_The sun was bright. I had to shield it from my eyes with my hand. My eyes adjusted and what I saw was beautiful. An open field and a little way down, there was shimmering blue water of a lake. It seemed everything was happy as I walked down the grassy field. I walked until I saw the lake, then I stopped. I gazed at the water. It was calm. It was just swaying slowly back and forth. Then I saw her._

_I saw a girl walking along the bank of the lake. She was walking to a cabin that was near the lake. She turned and motioned me to follow. Without thinking I walked toward her. She turned and continued to walk. I slowly trailed her but the gap was soon closing between us. She arrived at the cabin and entered it, I followed her in._

_The cabin was big. It seemed like it was a 5 star hotel in Miami. I saw her waiting on the porch. Her hands were on the rails. I walked to her. I stopped a foot behind her. I touched her shoulder, she jumped at the touch. She turned to face me and I saw those blue eyes. Eyes I would never forget. The eyes of Sam, eyes that knew hate but now they looked happy. _

_Sam I said._

_Yeah Freddie it's me._

_Freddie, hold me._

_I looked at her confusedly but I grabbed her and held her by the waist. She smiled and looked out over the water. We stood there in silence for awile._

_The sun was setting now. I let go of Sam she turned and looked at me. She looked so beautiful in the dimming light of the sun. I rubbed her face with my thumb and looked her deeply in her blue eyes. I leaned in, she leaned in too. But she stopped then said_

_Freddie._

_Yeah Sam I said._

_Wake up._

_I looked blankly at her. Then a force shook me._

_Freddie, wake up. Wake up Freddie. she said._

_Then she began to fade. I reached out but she was gone._

I began to open my eyes, kind of disappoint. But that went away and saw those blue eyes again. I smiled at the sight of her.

"Why'd you wake me Sam", now rubbing my eyes

"You said my name".

I felt the blood rush to my face.

"I did"?

Yeah, you seemed like you were have a weird dream. So I woke you.

Thanks I said

But I didn't want her to do it.

So do you know where we are?

No she said.

Oh.

I looked out the window and saw the water.

I would say were in the Pacific Ocean.

Ok.

The plane then shook.

Then the plane announcement speaker came on and said.

Could all passengers please fasten their seat belts, there will be some turbulence up ahead. Then the shook hard then I felt in drop hard to the left. I looked and the water was getting closer.

Then we hit.

**A/N thanks for reading. I'm sorry it took me so long to update I had no time to do it. Please review and give any feedback. Thank you and till next. Bye guys. **


	6. soothing song

(Freddie's POV)

We struck hard, skidding across the water like a stone. It all was happening so fast. Before anyone of us knew it water was seeping through the doors of the cockpit. It was filling fast. I unbuckled my seat belt and went for my backpack. Everyone was freaking out; Sam had a shocked and scared look on her face. She looked at me and so did everyone else. I did what a person would do, I grabbed Sam and went to the back of the plane and was rummaging through all the supplies that were on the plane.

After a minute of looking, I found what I was looking for.

Freddie what is that. As she pointed at yellow cube I was holding.

It's a life raft.

By the time I finish my sentence the water was waist high.

Ok its time to go now everyone at the door now.

I was the first to grt there then Sam and Gibby. But Ruben was still in his seat.

Ruben get up now!

He looked at me and rose from his seat. He met us at the door.

I looked at the emergency handle and said when I open water will rush in and drop down faster. So be prepared to swim out.

I grabbed the handle and pulled and the door shot open. Water burst into the plane instantly filling it. I grabbed Sam's hand and began to swim out. I swam as fast as I could. I reached the surface of the water and I inflated the raft. It was fairly big enough to hold all of us.

I helped Sam in the boat pushing her up by her butt. Then I climbed in myself as I finished I saw Ruben and Gibby pop up gasping for air.

I helped Gibby up and Ruben too. What happened I heard Gibby asked?

I don't know but we're on our own for now. I said

I grabbed a paddle to the raft and through the other one to Gibby. He grabbed it and began to paddle it.

A few hours later it was completely dark now only the moon reflected off the water. I was completely tired. I stopped paddling and looked at Gibby who was fast asleep and then at Ruben who was also asleep. I closed my eyes only for a minute when I feel hand on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and turned. It was Sam's hand. I smiled. Then she started to cry. This was the second time I saw her cry. I wrapped my arm around and hugged her. She put her face to my chest and cried.

I rocked her back and shooed her. I began to sing the most soothing song I knew.

_When I find myself in times of trouble mother Mary comes to me, speaking word of wisdom. Let it be. And in my hour of darkness she standing right in front of me let it be. Let it be let it be. And when all the broken hearted people living in the world agree there will be an answer let it be. But though be Barden there is still a chance that they will see there will be an answer let it be. Let it be let it be let it be. Yeah there will be an answer. __**Let it be. Let it be let it be whisper words of wisdom let it be**__._

_And when the night is cloudy there is still a light that shine on me shine until tomorrow let it be. I wake up to the sound of music mother Mary has come to me speaking words of wisdom ,let it be. Let it be let it be let it let it be. Oh there will be an answer let it be, let it be. There will be an answer let it be, speaking words of wisdom let it be. _ I hummed the rest of the song.

When I stopped Sam was staring at me.

I didn't know you could sing.

Well I kept it a secret for long time so I'd be glad if you didn't tell anyone

It was silent. Ten minutes passed before she spoke. She raised her head and said "thanks Freddie. Thanks for everything" and she laid her head on my chest again. I rubbed her back until her breathing slowed and I closed my eyes and fell fast asleep with Sam in my arms.

**A/N thanks for reading please review and ill the next chapter out as soon as possible. Have a nice one guys.**


	7. the rhythm of the heart

(Sam's POV)

My eyes open from a chill in the was still dark out but the moon was shinned as bright as the sun. I am still on Freddie chest. I scoot closer to Freddie and wrap my arm around him to try and use his warmth to my advantage. He has gained a lot of muscle since freshman year. His chest now has pecks; they make pretty good pillows. His face has changed too as I look at him sleeping. It wasn't the baby face I remember, it was rough. I liked it and I thought about touching it but I shook the thought out of my head. Freddie had jerked a little bit; he remained still.

"That was close" I said under my breath.

I just lay there listening to his heart, thump, thump, and thump. It is nice and strong every beat is solid and deep; thump, thump, and thump. His heart's rhythm was soothing; thump, thump, thump. I close my eyes. I fall asleep to the comfort of the rhythm of his heart; thump, thump, thump.

(A few hours later)

The sun rising above the horizon was the first thing I notice. I rub my eyes and look at Freddie; he seemed to be at peace.

I was hungry, I raised my hand to shake but I lowered it so I didn't wake him from his peace. So decided to grab his bag instead, I opened it and began to pull stuff out. I pulled out a watch, a large pocket knife and a small sac of granola bars. I grabbed 2 but as I did a picture fell out of his bag. I picked it up and it said on the back my friend. I turned the picture over and to my amaze; it was a picture of me.

"What are you doing Sam?"

I turned and face Freddie.

"Um I got hungry and I didn't want to wake you." I said trying to hide the picture.

"So I see you found the picture I had of you."

"Yeah"

My face turned red almost as red at his. I laughed a little.

"What so funny"

"Oh nothing it's just your face is redder than mine."

His face got even brighter now. He smiled and shook his head. I got butterfly in my stomach. No I can't have feeling for him I thought to myself. It won't work out I know it.

"Sam is there something wrong."

"No" I said.

"Oh ok, you know you can tell me anything."

"I said there nothing wrong! God you don't know how to drop something huh."

That smile ran away from his face and he fell silent.

He was silent for a long time. But then he began to speak.

"Sam I'm sorr."

But I stopped him.

"You don't have to be you were just trying to help. Thanks Freddie for being there."

He had a smile on his face, but it wasn't the same smile he did.

"Land! I see land" I heard Gibby say

I turned to where he was pointing and it was land actual land I began to paddle with my hand. But Freddie and Gibby had both grabbed the paddles were actually paddling there. It still didn't stop me. I just kept paddling with my hands. Before we knew it, I could feel the bank with my fingertips. I jumped from the raft and swam to the beach. As soon as I reached the beach Freddie and Gibby were already pulling the raft up on land.

Ruben climbed out of the raft and walked down the beach line until he was out of sight. I ran over to Gibby and gave him a hug. He smiled hugged me back. Then I turned to Freddie and embraced him with all my might so happy. He hugs me too. I hoped this moment would never end. I began to cry. I felt Freddie's hand began to rub my back. I felt even happier. I laid my head on Freddie's chest and I heard that familiar rhythm, thump, thump, and thump. I close my eyes and just listen to it, I let 1 more tear slip from my eyes. I've never cried this much before.

He hummed softly above my head and we let go of each other.

**A/N hey guys I would have made the chapter longer, but I didn't want to just ramble on. So thanks for reading please review and till next time.**


	8. watch for the cliff

(Freddie's POV)

I felt her tears seep through my shirt. She hugged me for what seemed like hours. She finally let go of me. It was almost noon by the time we got the raft away the open water. God, it was getting hot; I had taken off my shirt and drenched it in the nice cold sea water. I wrapped the soaked shirt around my head. Gibby and I worked to clear off the beach of large objects like rocks logs.

My stomach grumbled, I went for my bag and pulled out 3 granola bars. I tossed one to Gibby and he opened it happily. I tossed one to Sam, who I notice was staring at me. I turned away from her and took a bite of my snack.

"I told you so" I said.

"Told me what"

I could see Gibby was watching us.

I chuckled and said "I told you that I was the same old wimpy Freddie you use to know". I turned to face Sam. She was silent. Then Gibby busted out laughing, saying "you left her speechless Freddie". Sam turned and glared at Gibby. Gibby laughing stopped almost instantly. I began to laugh and said "and look who is speechless now".

Sam got up and walked to the edge of the forest.

"I'm going to go look for some food" she said

I watched her pace back and forth. I decided to go with her because I saw she was having problems. I walked over to my bag and grabbed my knife.

"I'll be back in a bit" I said to Gibby.

"Why where are you going"?

"I'm going with Sam and to look for Ruben."

"Oh, yeah I haven't seen him in a while."

"Wait I thought you didn't like Ruben anymore."

"Well I don't but the dude kind of an idiot"

"Yeah that is true, you better hurry before he hurts himself or get lost."

I laughed as I walked towards Sam; she turned her head and faced me.

"Hey, Sam I here to come with you to look for food and water and to find Ruben"

"Ehhh do we have to find him, I don't think I can handle one of his cheesy pickup lines."

"What like this one hey sweet cheeks."

"Yes"

"Well we have to anyways."

"Ok, damn it I was beginning to enjoy the silence"

We entered the forest. Sam was right next to me. We walked for seemed like hours. I heard Sam mumble something.

"What was that Sam?"

"Oh nothing I was just singing to myself"

"What were you singing Sam?"

"Drift away"

"Oh that's a good song"

"Yeah"

"Do you want to sing it now?"

"Um, sure but don't laugh"

"I won't."

_Day after day I'm more confused. Yet I look for the light through the pouring rain. You know that a game that I hate to lose. And I'm feeling strain aint it a shame. _

_Oh give me the beat boys and free soul I wanna get lost and rock in roll and drift away. Give me the beat boys and free my soul I wanna get lost in your rock and roll and drift away_

_I'm beginning to think I'm wasting time. I don't understand the things I do. The world outside looks so unkind, and now I'm count on you to carry me through._

_Oh give me the beat boys and free soul I wanna get lost and rock in roll and drift away. Give me the beat boys and free my soul I wanna get lost in your rock and roll and drift away. _

I jumped in and sang with her.

_And when my mind is free no melody can move me. And when I'm feeling blue the guitar coming through to sooth me thanks for the joy you giving to me. I want you to know I believe in your song. Rhythm and rhyme and harmony, you helped me along making me strong._

_Oh give me the beat boys and free soul I wanna get lost and rock in roll and drift away. Give me the beat boys and free my soul I wanna get lost in your rock and roll and drift away._

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhh Oh give me the beat boys and free soul I wanna get lost and rock in roll and drift away. Give me the beat boys and free my soul I wanna get lost in your rock and roll and drift away_

_Won't you take me?_ _Won't you take me? Won't you take me?_

I was so shocked on how good she sang that I didn't see the wild pig until it was chasing us. We ran to the left. We ran and ran, running and laughing doesn't mix. I was out of breath.

I saw an opening and we ran for it. We reached the opening to see it was a cliff that led to a fresh water lake.

"Oooooh shhhhit!" I said as we went over the edge.

We hit with a splash. Water surrounded my face and I stopped sinking and swam to the surface. Sam was already up there gasping for air.

"Well we found the water" I said with a chuckle.

She looked at me and smiled. We swam to the bank of the lake. We lay down and just laughed.

I closed my eyes. I opened them and I looked at Sam. I looked at those blue eyes.

(Sam's POV)

Freddie and I were laughing so hard. I turned to face him he looked at me and smiled that same smile that made my inside churn. I smiled back at him and closed my eyes and scooted to where was on his chest. I fell asleep and so did he. He heart had the same rhythm as it usually did. Right before I fell asleep I kissed him on the cheek. Than I was gone, gone in dreamland, I think I might love him and I wrapped my arm around him.

A/N thanks for reading. how was the chapter. im having a hard time figuring out an ending so any ideas please put them in your reviews and I'll consider them when I'm ready for an ending, i hope the ending is not here to soon hahaha. Thanks guy and till next time.


	9. secrets

(Freddie's POV)

I awoke to the sun beaming on my face; I used my hand to shield my face. I tried to get up something was weighing me down. I looked down at my chest. Sam was still lying on it. I smiled laid back and enjoyed the moment. After a few minutes I shook Sam a little bit. She jerked but didn't wake up. I shook her harder this time, still no response. I laughed to myself a little and said "wow heavy sleeper". Then I had an idea. I lowered my head to Sam's ear and whispered with the softest and most convincing voice I could muster out. I said "fried chicken".

Sam's eyes shot wide open and she "where".

I just sat there and laughed. She asked "where is the chicken Freddie"

"There is no chicken; I just needed to wake you".

"You are an ass Freddie. Truly an ass. You don't mess with mamma like that. You got my hopes all up."

"I'm sorry Sam, it won't happen again" I snickered.

She glared at me. I stopped almost instantly. I know Sam doesn't scare me anymore, but it's kind of a force of habit now.

She smiled and went on getting up. I stayed sitting for a second," Hey sa….." I hesitated.

"What Freddie"

"Um, um."

"Just spit it out already".

I did what I was told and asked "why'd you kiss me last night".

Her face got red. She stuttered "I thought you were asleep".

"Well I wasn't. I was close though. So are you going to answer my question or not".

"Um, I don't know". She said.

"Come on". And we just left it at that for now.

We just sat there for a moment. Then I got up began to walk away.

"Where are you going Freddie?"

"I'm starving so I'm going to look for something to eat. If you want to eat you better come with."

She got up and began to walk right next to me. We walk for what seemed like an hour but it like 20 minutes. The sun was beaming straight down on us. We hid under some trees. The shade felt amazing. It was cool. I looked up to see what we were under. To my amazement it was a banana tree. I laughed. Sam looked at me in curiosity. I pointed up and she laughed too.

"hahaha isn't this funny huh".

Yeah Freddie it sure is". And we both laughed a little more.

I wrapped my arms around the trunk of the tree and began to shimmy my way up. Sam laughed. I shook my head and said "what, I'm hungry".

It took me about 15 minutes to shimmy my way up the trunk, to the canopy. It was filled with ripe bananas. I throw 2 bunches down. Then another 2, until the tree was bare.

"Last one" and I through it to Sam. Then my hands slipped from the trunk of the tree. The thought filled my mind and I said "shit". I began to fall down. I felt weightless, until I hit the ground.

I landed on my side. I heard a crack when I hit. I tried to roll but I stopped when an insane pain ruptured. I let a horrific scream of pain. Then I saw my surrounding go dark. I heard Sam voice "Freddie are you okay" then it was black.

(Sam's POV)

Freddie landed with hard thump on his side. He screamed as if he were in pain. I rushed over to him and asked if he was okay but there was no answer. He must have passed out. I rolled him on his back. I took off his shirt and placed it behind his head. I examined his body. I was shocked to see he was really fit. I knew he was fit but wow I thought to myself. His chest was big not huge but big. Shoulders were wide and to his masculine arms. I looked down at his chest again. I lowered my eyes to see he was forming a six pack. It wasn't huge but it was visible. When I was looking at his body my eyes caught a difference to one rib on his right side. I touched it, he winced in pain. I jerked my hand back.

(An hour later)

I was getting bored when I heard Freddie "Sam how long was I out".

"About an hour".

He tried to get up but yelped in pain and fell back.

"Easy Freddie I think you broke a rib when you fell."

"That would explain the pain. By the way, where's my shirt?"

"I put it under your head"

He chuckled but stopped from the pain.

"Sam can you help me up?" he asked.

"Yeah" I said.

I walked over to him and put my arms around him and lifted.

"Thanks Sam"

"No problem"

He struggled to put his shirt on. He would wince every time he moved his right arm.

"Fuck owe forget it" he said and he through it on his shoulder.

"We should head to camp now" he said and he bent over and picked up 3 bunches of bananas and began to walk. I grabbed the rest and followed him.

We walked for an hour until we saw light of a fire. We picked up the pace and arrived to Gibby and Ruben talking. They were saying "what you like Sam Ruben"

"Yeah Gibby. You can't tell her though.

I won't he said.

The conversation ended at that. I coughed to get their attention, they looked at me and said "Sam is that you." "Yeah Freddie and I found some food"

"Great I'm hungry"

Freddie and I sat down by each other. Freddie groaned in pain.

"What's wrong with Freddie"?

"He broke some ribs trying to get the bananas".

"Really is he going to be okay" I heard Ruben say in a dark tone

"I should be fine" he said.

We all talked few a minutes. Then we all decided to go asleep, except Ruben.

A/N thanks for reading. Um I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'll be sure to update sooner next time.


	10. time to think

(Freddie's POV)

The noise filled the night air. The wind breezed through the leaves of the forest, followed by the sound of owls wooing. The ocean waves creeping onto the shore and the moon seemed to shine like the sun. I could see as clear as day. I saw small birds soar through the air, playing above us. I close my eyes, and then I turned to face sleeping Sam.

I lay wide awake next to Sam thinking. Thinking about, well everything. I thought about my feelings towards her. My stomach fluttered at the thought of that. I looked at Sam again, she was still sleeping. She looked beautiful with the moonlight shining on her.

I raised my hand to brush her face, but stopped because of an intense pain.

"Ah my ribs" I whispered and I cupped them with my hand.

I just lay there, hand cupping my side. I continued to think. I thought had happened the last few days. Ok there was the fight Sam and I had. Then we got on the plane, which crashed. Ended up on this island, that was filled with banana and what not. After the fact found the picture of her in my bag; everything was changing between Sam and me. First we hated each other, now I think I might be in love with her and I think she feels the same way, but I don't know. I was so confused.

I looked to sea as I got up. The sun was peeping over the horizon and the moon was saying its goodbyes. I began to walk away from the camp. I didn't know what I was doing but I needed to be alone for a while and I walked to the forest.

(A few hours later)

(Sam's POV)

I woke up the rustling sound of leaves and people. Everyone was awake. Ruben and Gibby were talking about something stupid so I didn't pay attention to them. Then I notice something wasn't there or someone. Freddie was gone. I scanned the beach of the island but nothing; no Freddie.

"Hey guys have you seen Freddie anywhere"

"Uh, no" they said.

Where is he I thought to myself? I scanned the beach one more time.

"Sam" Gibby said. "He'll be back soon".

I smiled at the sight of Gibby trying to comfort me. I looked at Ruben. Who had his head turned and was looking at the massive desert of water that lay before us. His fists were clenched.

"Are you okay Ruben" I asked.

His fist unclenched and he turned and said "yeah Sam I'm fine" and he got up and left. I got up follow him but a hand stopped me.

"Don't let him go. He needs the time to think Sam" Gibby said.

I sat down next to Gibby. His hand left my shoulder. I just stared at vast open sea.

(Freddie's POV)

I walked to a clearing. I walked on a cliff that overlooked the vast blue sea. I saw the camp for here. I saw Ruben get up and begin to walk away and Sam get up too but sat back down when Gibby said something to her. She just looked out to sea.

The edge of the cliff and green grass on it, with a tree in the middle of it, I walked to the tree and sat down. I thought of Sam, pictures of her filled my mind. Picture of her blue eyes and her blonde flowing hair, those pictures raced through my mind. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

**A/N 2 chapters in 2 days. I think this one is a great chapter. So please review any feedback is great. Thanks for reading and I'll update as soon as possible. Bye guys.**


	11. The Wild

(Freddie's POV)

I woke up with a startle. It was dark when I woke. The moon barley provided enough light to see in front of you.

"Great" I said.

I stood up, cupping my side. I looked over the edge of the cliff and saw a camp fire. I wrapped my arms around my body. Just noticing I left without my shirt. I began to make my decent. I walked down to the side trying to force my eyes to see through the darkness. I saw an opening in the forest with flares of flame on the other side. I ran to it. I was almost there when I heard a sound in the nearby brush. I looked over and I saw a pair of glowing eyes.

"Sam is that you?"

There was no answer but only a growl. I began to back up when it came out. It was a black wolf. I turned to run but another figured came out. This one was larger and instead of white glowing eyes. They were yellow. It came out of the shadows of night and walked into the moonlight. This was no wolf but a panther. I looked back at the wolf. It looked like it wasn't looking at me but at the panther. It was almost as big as the panther itself. It growled again and I turned to look at the panther and to my luck there was two pairs of yellow eyes staring at me.

I slowly reached in my pocket and pulled out my knife and that's when the chaos began. The wolf jumped for the first panther. The second came towards me. I opened my blade. It jumped for me.

(Sam's POV)

"Where is he Gibby?"

"I don't know Sam. But he should be coming back soon."

"I hope so"

I stopped pacing and sat back down next to the fire. I stared at the flame. Then I heard a sound.

"Gibby did you hear that"

"No what was it"

"I don't know but it sounded like growling"

"Really" he said standing up.

"shhh".

I heard rustling in the forest next to us. Then a horrific scream, I jumped up. I looked at Gibby and he looked back. We both ran to the scream. When we got to the edge of the forest, I saw movement. I began to walk in but Gibby grabbed my arm.

"Let me go. That might have been Freddie" and I jerked free and ran in.

What I saw horrified me. There were 2 limp panthers and there was a wounded wolf. But what scared me the most when I saw a body in the distance. It moaned and said "Sam". Then fell to the ground.

"Gibby" I screamed "get over here" Gibby came running. He stopped shocked at the sight.

"Over here" I said kneeling over Freddie. He ran to me and said what happened.

"I don't know but help me"

He helped me pick up Freddie. Then he spoke.

"Sam. Freddie said. "Grab the dog". Then he blacked out.

I looked at him confused but I let go of him and grabbed the dog.

We laid them both next to fire

I kept saying to myself "please let him be okay. Please let him be okay".

_**A/N Pretty epic I think. So how was the chapter? Do you think will pull through, yes, no. well you'll know in the few chapters. So thanks for reading and please review.**_


	12. topless, warm and in love

(Sam's POV)

He laid on the beach in his blood covered body. He still had his blood coated knife griped between his fingers. I looked at his body; it was gashed, bruised and bloody. I grabbed his shirt and dipped it in water and started to wipe his damaged body down. He winced in pain as I wiped over a fairly deep scratch. It stretched across his left peck and down his side to his back.

I wiped the wound the best I could and I grabbed the first aid kit. I pulled out disinfecting pads and ointment. I wiped the pad on his wound. He jerked from the intense burn the pad gave but stayed unconscious. I turned him on his side to clean the continuing wound on his side. I cleaned it and put the ointment on it to keep it from infecting. To finish it off I pulled out an ace bandage and gauze and began to wrap his body.

I padded the wound with gauze and wrapped the bandage around his body and over his shoulder twice. The bandage were tight but not to the point where it was crushing him.

I noticed the sun was beginning to fade behind dark grey clouds. They looked like the where so angry and furious. The wind strong voice blew them closer and closer every moment.

"Gibby we have to find a shelter before night fall" I said.

"I get right on that" he said standing staring at the rumbling clouds that stood before us.

"Sam over here" Gibby said rushing me in the down pour of the rain. He helped me get Freddie in the cave he found. It was a small cave that was dark and could hold maybe 5 people. I laid Freddie on the floor in the back of the cave. He was shaking furiously.

Gibby we need a fire or Freddie is going die from hyperthermia"  
I'm trying but everything is soaking wet. Nothing will catch a spark." I took off me shirt and it reveled my black bra.

What are you doing Sam?"

I'm trying to keep him alive" and I snuggled my topless body to Freddie's freezing cold body. I flinched as our bodies met. After a few minutes Freddie began to stop shake and regain warmth. As I used his warmth before I returned the favor and laid my head on his chest. I listen to his heart every beat seem anew. They never seemed the same. With each thump of his heart I drew closer and closer to slumber. My eyes fell heavy and I fell asleep as soon as a thin figured enter the cave dripping wet.

Morning came again but it was different the dog had followed us right to the cave and just laid in the rain. Its fur was soaked and dripping. It seemed to guarding the entrance from anything that might be a threat.

The faint noise of voices from Gibby and Ruben filled the cave.

"So what happened" Ruben asked.

"I don't know but Freddie laid next to a dead panther with knife in hand and a wound on his chest."

"Wow he fought a panther"

"Yeah I guess"

"What a badass and he's one lucky mother fucker too having a half-naked Sam next to him. Ruben chuckled

Gibby joined with a chuckle too and said "that's true, so true."

"Sam" I heard a faint whisper from next to me.

"Freddie?"

Sam you're half naked" as I saw him stare at my chest.

You know you don't have to stare" I giggled

He began to laugh but was stopped by the pain in his chest.

"Sam I have to tell you something"

What is it?

Sam I think, I think I love yo….." he fell unconscious before he finished.

I began to cry softly and whispered "I love you too"

_**A/N so how was the chapter. Please review and give any feedback and I want to thank all those who have read my story.**_


	13. white light and her tears

(Freddie's POV)

I woke in the middle of the night. I was next somebody. Their body was warm and smooth, I turned to look at them but I gasped from the pain that erected from my chest. I look at my chest. It was wrapped in blood soaked bandages. I raised my body with what strength I had within me.

I laid my back on a rock and looked at my surroundings. They were different instead of an open beach with sand; it was a dark cold place that looked directly to a small opening surrounded by trees.

I focused my attention to the movement mustering by my side. Sam rose topless and in her bra. I gulped down my gasp and stared her in the eyes. I raised my hand to cover my eyes but dropped to cold rocky floor from the strong pain that shot from my arm and chest.

I was lying on the floor and Sam was hovering above me asking "Freddie are you okay". My vision began to blur. I tried to fight the feeling to let go of awareness. I was losing the battle, her voice began to fade. I tried to force myself but it only made it worse. Everything began to go black. I raised my arm in hopes of staying awake. Everything grew darker; I placed my hand on Sam's face. Tears seeped down her cheeks. Just the movement of my thumb to wipe her tears away. I knew I wasn't going to last. I whisper softly "Sam Puckett I love you" and I pulled her to me and placed a faint kiss to her lips. I pulled back and rest my head while her sobs began to fade. Was this the end of the line for me as a bright white flashed in his eyes? My arm fell to my side limp.

(Sam's POV)

"Freddie stay awake" I said as his eyes began to drift down. It was no use his eyes were shut. His hand slipped from my face and lay on the floor limp.

"Freddie, Freddie. No, no don't give up. Stay here." I said as the tear rained from my eyes.

I had wakened Gibby and Ruben, Rubbing their eyes in curiosity of my outbreak of tears.

"Sam" Ruben said "are you okay".

I wiped my eyes and said "it's Freddie"

"What's wrong?"

"He not doing well and I don't want to lose because well I love him"

A frown slapped across Ruben's face. He got up and slumped down his shoulders and walked away again. I didn't notice how much he liked me till now but I couldn't leave Freddie right now. I looked at Gibby and asked "what do I do?"

"Do what feels right"?

I laid my head on Freddie's chest and listen to his faint beat of his heart and shallow breathing that followed. I laid and cried and whispered "you can't die now because I love you". I laid in silence listening.

_**A/N there the next chapter please review. The next one will be out shortly. Thanks bye.**_


	14. ghostly advice and love

(Freddie's POV)

_I wake in the cave. I get up off the floor with ease. "Odd no pain". I look around the cave to see Sam, Gibby, and Ruben huddled around something. I walk a bit closer and I say "Sam what's going on"._

_No answer so I walk closer and I notice Sam she's crying. I walk to where she and I see a battered me lying next to her. I appear almost lifeless. I stand over my body and ask myself "I'm I dead"._

"_No Freddie you are not dead"_

_I was shocked by the sudden man's voice that emitted from outside the cave._

"_Who's there?"_

"_What you don't remember me" and he walks in to the cave._

_Happiness filled my sorrowful heart to see that familiar face, my father. I raced to him and wrapped around him tightly. "I thought you were dead". He placed his arms around my back and said" I am son" _

_I looked at my dad and notice he still had that rough shaven goatee and green eyes. His eye filled with happiness but sadness at the same time. He put a smile on his face rubbed my hair._

_I pulled back from him and asked "if I'm not dead then why am I like this"._

"_Freddie you were the one who asked those question" he chuckled. Then he went on saying "you are dreaming Freddie but this dream determines your will to survive"._

"_But how" I ask_

"_Ok Freddie you that girl over there, she love you and won't give up on you even though you're beginning to slip away but your mind is fighting to survive."_

"_So my will is keeping me alive"_

"_YES, you could say that but that won't last forever."_

"_What will then?"_

"_I can't tell you that"_

"_What, why not"_

"_Because something you have to find on your own"_

_I didn't understand why he couldn't just tell me. He began to walk away but motioned me to follow. I walked behind slowly. We walked pasted the lake Sam and I dropped into. That memory filled my mind of images of it. A sudden bolt of energy filled my body. I didn't say anything but kept walking behind him. As the memory fade so did the energy._

_We walked for seemed like an eternity. We stopped at the tree I found before I was attacked. It still was a peaceful place it sooths me._

"_Son this is what would have happened if you weren't attacked" and he pointed at the 2 ghost like figures lying under the tree. One of the figures was me and the other was Sam. I walked closer. Sam was entangled in my arms. I felt a sudden gasp of pain surge through my body. I fell to the floor._

(Sam's POV)

It was mid-day and the sun was shining through the cave. It filled it with light and warmth.

I stare at Freddie's body. His breathing was even shallower and between every breath seemed like forever. I lie next to him and lay my head on his chest and listen to his heart it was slow and faint. I lie there just listening to it, when it suddenly got stronger for a moment. I raised my head in shock and excitement. I lay my head back on his chest and listen again. It was weak and faint again.

I stayed on his chest and just listen for what seemed like an hour. His heart beats every so slow then stopped. I jumped in fear and checked for breathing. It was gone. I did the first thing that came to mind; CPR. I placed my hands over his chest and begin to pump. I counted to ten then gave him mouth to mouth. I did this again and on the 3rd time I shouted "come on you dork" and I kissed him. His heart filled his chest again and was getting stronger. I cried with joy as saw his eyes open and ask "Sam?"

(Freddie's POV)

_The pain surged through my body and I stared at my father and he said your body is almost done and he pointed back to the ghost figures. I looked at them to see I was moving my hand above the tree. I began to crawl my way towards them and as I got closer they began to fade away. I reached them with no energy left and I stared at the tree and I saw something carved on its trunk and beside that I was kissing Sam passionately. The carving was a heart with "f + s forever" inside of it._

"_Love" I chuckled as I saw a blinding white light. I closed my eyes and it absorbed me. The light was filled sound as it was shadowed by a figure "Sam" I asked_. My eyes fully adjusted and I saw clearly I wasn't dead but blinded by the light of the sun. I chuckled but then cried to see Sam. She wrapped around me and we kissed. The kiss was amazing. I sat up and winced in pain but the pain was not as bad. While I sat I sat I saw my dad wave and smile. I waved goodbye too and Sam asked "what are you doing"

"Nothing" as my dad walked away with the dog. He vanished and the dog ran into the wilderness. I smiled and began to cry and whispered "let it be" and I hugged Sam again.

_**A/N here is another chapter. The story is almost over but there may be a sequel but I don't know. Thanks for reading, please review. Oh and I'm sorry it took me a while to update, I was working on my other story called "tip of the spear" check it out if you want. So thanks again for reading and I will update soon.**_


	15. memories

**A/N my seqeul for this story is troubles at home hope you read thanks bye **

(Freddie's POV)

There I stood at my cliff area where I saw my father. It's been over a month since the plane went down and we are still on the island. I looked at Sam and laid a small kiss on her cheek. I took out my knife and began to carve into that tree. I carved what I saw in my vision when I almost died. A heart with s + f forever in it and under that I decide to add to my father I love you and thank you.

"Why'd you put that Freddie" Sam asked.

"I put it to remind myself of what he said"

"Ohh"

"Yeah" and wrapped my arms around Sam and kissed her again passionately.

She kissed me back just like I did her. She squeezed my body. I let out a small gasp of pain. She loosens her grip and asked "are you okay"

"Yeah I'm fine it's just my wounds they're still sore"

"Oh I'm sorry"

"It's all good"

The sun was beginning to set.

"Let's head back Sam"

"Ok"

We began to walk down the hill our hand intertwined. I didn't feel like being attacked again. I didn't take us long before we got back to camp. By the time we did it was dark and Gibby and Ruben had the fire already ablaze. I walk to the edge of the fire and sat down my hand still grasping Sam's. Ruben looked over and then looked away. I saw that he was really jealous but I didn't care.

Hours went by and slowly Gibby and Ruben were falling asleep and soon were completely asleep. Sam and I began to talk. We talked about our childhood memories. We talked about how our parents were. Sam told me her father was a drunk but took care of us and that her mother left him because she thought she found a new husband but it didn't work out and by that time my father had already moved to New York. Then she asked "what was your dad like"

"Well, I don't remember much but he was tall and had a beard that fit so nicely. He wasn't like my mother. He would always rough house with me and he wasn't smothering like her. He let me do my own thing. He do everything my mother said was dangerous but this was before she turned to be like well what she is now."

"Your dad sounds great why I don't ever see him."

"Well I paused. When I was six and it was my birthday, I was waiting for him to come home. Hours went by when finally 2 police officers came to my house" I began to cry a little. "They came and my mom answered the door. They said Mrs. Benson your husband was in a car accident and he had died on the way to the hospital. My mom started to weep and the police officer went on and said this was on his body and he handed her an envelope. She shut the door and I "where's dad" she shook her head your dad has gone to heaven and she handed me the envelope. It had Freddie written on it. I haven't opened it yet. To this day it remains in my desk drawer." The tears were flowing from Sam eyes and mine too. She hugged me and laid down her on my chest and soon we were asleep.

(Sam's POV)

I was wakened by the sounds of chatter. I opened my eyes to see that a boat had come to shore and a voice shouting "where my freddiebear". Then he woke and said confusedly "MOM?"

It was her as Freddie stood she came running and squeezed him and he gasped in pain.

"Are you ok? What's wrong? Then oh my god what happened. How'd you get those" she kept rambling on but Freddie stopped her when he said if you stop talking I'll tell you.

After told his mom and the crew of the ship how we survived a plane crash and how he survived a panther attack. They were all amazed. After he was done, we got on the boat and were sailing away.

Freddie and I were staring at the island and he said "who knew all it took was a deserted island for us to find what we really felt for each other.

I laughed and he wrapped his arm around me and we just stood there peacefully.

**A/n there it is the last chapter. Please review and I haven't decide to make a sequel if think I should put it in your review. Thank you guys for reading and bye guys.**


End file.
